Pistachio
by Precious Pup
Summary: Follows on from my Tony/Tim story French Blue but can be read on its own. This is the rest of the night after their first date- the porn basically. Their first time together.Warnings Slash! Sex!


_(This story follows on from my lower rated Tony/Tim story French Blue. But I think it can be read on its own. This is the rest of their evening as they wind up their first proper date and Tony has asked McGee to stay with him.)_

"Always"

Tony felt a surge of desire for this gentle persistent man and suddenly he found himself pinning Tim up against the door kissing him desperately, one hand running through his hair and another clutching at his shirt.

Tim pulled him Tony towards him so their bodies were flush up against one another hot and hard as they writhed and ground against one another. Tony moved slightly to the side and suddenly his knee slipped between Tim's firm thighs and they were locked together, groin to groin. There was a moan and Tony wasn't sure if it came from him or Tim as his cock strained hard against the confines of his pants and he rubbed it against Tim's hard hip.

Tony's heart hammered in his chest as he just drowned in an overwhelming surge of _Want_. He pulled back panting, alarmed at himself and stared at Tim.

Tim was looking back at him with lazy lust filled eyes, his hair rumpled and his full lips swollen from Tony's desperation. His pupils were wide, black and shining as he tried to take in all of Tony as he sagged against the door. Tony thought he had never seen him look so beautiful.

"Now what?" Tony panted and realized with some embarrassment he didn't actually know what he wanted to do. He had never had sex with a man before. He knew the fundamentals of _how_ one had sex with a man but the reality of actually figuring out how to get from here to there? He was Tony DiNozzo and was used to being in control. He started a relationship and he chose when he wanted to end it. That control usually extended to the bedroom as well. But now? With Tim?

Tim smiled gently and his eyes lit up into a slow burn that somehow reached right into Tony's gut and squeezed.

Tony felt helpless for the first time in a long time as Tim took his hand and gently lead him to his bedroom. Tony could feel himself following along behind and suddenly realized Oh my God we're actually going to do this! Tony's heart hammered and he sucked in a deep breath.

Tim seemed to hear his thoughts and turned around and gave him a gentle sweet kiss. It didn't have the intensity of earlier and Tony felt the panic subsiding.

Tim smiled and ran his hands up Tony's chest and slowly pushed Tony's jacket off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Tim held his shoulders and Tony could feel the heat of his hands through this thin shirt. Never dropping his gaze Tim steered Tony backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of Tony's large bed and he found himself automatically sitting down.

Tim smiled at Tony. So cute in the soft darkness with his soft lips and sparkling eyes. Ok this was easy Tony told himself. One step at a time.

Then he sucked in a breath as Tim lowered himself into a crouch in front of him so his head was level with his groin. Tim looked at Tony and slowly licked his lips, trailing the edge of his wet tongue from one side of his upper lip to the other. Tony's eyes widened…...surely he wasn't going to….no…..oh yes… please. Tony felt a surge of erotic desire as Tim, still smiling looked up at him and slowly ran his beautiful hands down the insides of Tony's firm thighs…….down his legs…….and gently slipped off his shoes.

Tony almost hissed in disappointment and his legs sagged open as he exhaled loudly. Tim grinned mischievously and let his eyes linger on the substantial bulge in Tony's pants.

Oh yeah. Tim could sense Tony's hesitation and that was making him bold. He wanted Tony to _want_ him. To want him so badly there would be no hesitation, no fear. He was going to take his time, make Tony beg for him to touch him.

Tim smiled again and Tony had the distinct sensation that he was in trouble. And he didn't care. If Tim wanted to take the lead this time then that was fine. He seemed to be doing a good enough job of it. Besides Tony was always the one directing, controlling, and deciding. It felt nice to be the one seduced for a change.

Tim stood looming over Tony and gently pushed him backwards on to the bed and Tony felt an overwhelming desire for Tim to climb on top of him, cover him with his own warm body and push him down into the soft mattress. Instead Tim lifted his legs from the floor and gently turned him so he was lying on his bed, with his head on his pillows. Tim leaned over and whispered into his ear his voice soft and husky "I want you to be comfortable…we could be here a while…"

Tony shivered and watched as Tim toed off his own shoes and slowly undid his belt, pulling it out loop by loop and dropping it to the floor with a rattle. Tony almost growled and then gasped quietly as Tim climbed onto the bed and knelt on top of him. Oh yeah.

Tim leaned down and took Tony face in his hands and kissed him slow and deep and endless and Tony felt himself instinctively thrusting his hard cock up into the warm solidness of Tim's body on top of him. Tim pulled back, panting his eyes swimming with lust. He shook himself as if trying to regain control and Tony smiled. Oh yeah Timmy wanted him bad.

Tim kneeled above him in the dim light and Tony slipped his hands up his chest over the soft fabric and slowly slipped one small shining button out of the hole and then trailed his hands down to the next button. There was a delicious tension between the two of them each knowing what they were going to do and neither wanting to break it.

Tony slipped the shirt over Tim's shoulders and Tim worked off his cufflinks one after the other, the shirt framing his broad shoulders until Tim reached around and dropped it to the floor.

Tony couldn't resist and found himself running his hands over Tim chest feeling the heat of his bare skin under his hands. Tim made a whimpering sound and then reached for Tony's shirt slowly releasing the buttons from their cages.

Tim spread the shirt wide revealing Tony's bare chest and with a look of curiosity and delight gently ran his hands through Tony's curling chest hair. Tony watched Tim's face as he delighted in the sensation and then leaned down and started kissing his chest an adoring look on his face. Tony gasped as Tim suckled a nipple to painful hardness and then moved his hand up to flick at his other nipple.

Tim leaned further up and whispered hotly into Tony's ear "We'll just take it slow…..nothing you don't want to do……we're both beginners here….like teenagers starting out….we can just explore each other for a while…."

His calming words belied his actions as his hands slid down Tony's chest and started working at Tony's belt pulling, tugging, releasing.

Tony moaned at this and he found his hands slipping down Tim's back and cupping his ass. He pulled Tim closer into him and found himself digging his fingers into his buttocks kneading them into his flesh

Tim smiled and continued, his voice rough and soft at the same time whispering into Tony's ear as he nuzzled his neck and nibbled his ear making Tony shiver in delight.

"We can just make out if you want?"

But his hands pulled Tony's belt free of the loops on his pants and dropped it to the floor to join Tim's own.

Tony found himself suddenly smothering a laugh and Tim stilled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tim's bedroom voice disappeared and Tony could hear the worry behind it.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's the tension. I just had a sudden image of us as horny teenagers…and Gibbs bursting in here and telling me off for not doing my homework"

Tim smiled and some of the tension left his body

"Well I've been a Good Boy and I've done all my reports…..How about you? Have you been a Good Boy Tony…or Bad?" Tim whispered huskily into Tony ear again and Tony moaned at being Tim's captive Bad Boy.

Tim distracted Tony with a kiss and flicked open the button on Tony's pants and worked the zip down releasing the pressure on Tony's straining erection. Tim pushed aside the fabric and slid a hand down to grasp Tony's cock. Tony gasped into Tim's mouth and bucked at the steely warmth holding him.

Tim smiled and started up a gentle slide up and down, working his thumb across the head of Tony's swollen cock.

Tony moaned and tossed his head and tried to sit up reaching for Tim. Tim pushed him back with his free hand and held him down.

"Let me Tony….. I want to feel you…."

Tony burned as he clutched at Tim trying to hold onto him, pull him down onto him, kiss him, get closer to him, anything. Tim instead released Tony and Tony felt his weight leave his body completely.

"No. Where are you going?" Tony couldn't believe he would just get him all worked up and then go?

"Shusshhh Tony" Tim smirked and Tony felt him tugging at his pants and realized what he was doing. He lifted his hips and helped Tim pull his pants off. Oh yeah that was better. Tony allowed his knees to sag out and whimpered as Tim slid his hands up his inner thighs, teasing him before tugging gently at his balls and then disappearing again.

Tony felt the depression in the bed as Tim climbed back on and snuggled into his side sliding his hand to wrap around his cock again while kissing and sucking on the sensitive spots on his neck. Harder. Tony didn't care that Tim was going to leave marks on him in the morning. The morning was millennia away and he wanted NOW.

Tony was basically naked except for his loose shirt and Tim was wearing just his pants. Heat. Hard heat and desire running from one end of his body to the other as he lay on his back almost helpless underneath Tim's ministrations. Tony could feel Tim sliding one of his legs up his and felt his hand rolling his nipple between forefinger and thumb. There didn't seem to be anywhere he wasn't touching and Tony felt a thrilling anticipation. Tony slid his hand down to Tim waist band and wriggled his hand towards the quivering heat held captive. Tim whimpered into his ear and Tony jerked his hips harder into Tim's fist as he tightened around him.

Tim released Tony's nipple and opened his own pants and Tony with a hiss of satisfaction gripped Tim more securely. But still it wasn't enough.

"Get those goddamn pants off McGee!" Tony demanded urgently and Tim smiled in the dark.

Tony whined frustrated as Tim left him again and felt suddenly cold. He saw Tim's silhouette as his pants fell to the floor and he grinned knowing that any second the glorious sensation would continue.

"Fuck!" Tony bucked as Tim leaned down and blew hot wet kisses up Tony's inner thighs and strong hands pinned his knees down to the bed to avoid a painful collision with his head. Tony moaned as Tim nudged his balls and licked slowly teasingly ….before backing off again.

"Aargghh McGee. You're killing me here. Please just touch me" Tony whined and tossed his head.

"Are you sure Tony? Are you sure you want me?" Tim's bedroom voice slid teasingly over Tony as he stood naked at the end of the bed while Tony ached with need. Tony didn't care anymore. He _wanted_ Tim. NOW.

"YES! Please Tim. Please just touch me."

Tim thought he hadn't heard anything quite as beautiful as Tony begging to be touched. Begging to be touched _by him_. He felt so damn turned on it was crazy just hearing Tony's voice and watching him writhe underneath his hands. He smiled and bent down and took Tony's cock into his mouth.

"Ohhhh" Tony moaned as unexpected heat sucked him deep and he realized that Tim had his cock in his mouth! Oh Fuck!

Tony's hands clenched, clutching at air and clawed at the sheets as Tim worked his tongue around Tony's trembling flesh and sucked and pulled eagerly with delight. Who would have thought sucking cock could be some damn exciting?

Tony whimpered. No something wasn't right. Fucking amazing but not right. Tony was close he could feel it, this thighs already starting up a fine trembling and his balls drawn up small and tight into his body but he wanted them to come together. He wanted them to share their first time _together_.

"Tim please. Tim Please no no no" Tony didn't know what he was saying as he sat up and reached for Tim roughly pulling at him.

Tim stopped as he heard the desperation in Tony's voice and felt him reaching for him

"What's wrong Tony?" Tim was worried. Had he hurt Tony?

Tony just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on top of him kissing him and grinding into him and clawing at his back, entangling their legs together so he could feel their bare naked heat on his.

"Together" Was all Tony managed to get out before they were kissing each other and touching each other and sliding their hard cocks up against each other desperately. Tim felt his head spin from Tony's need and he could feel his body respond urgently as they rolled and tussled across the bed.

Tony was moaning his name in his ear. Oh my god was there anything more mind blowing than Tony calling his _name _with the taste of Tony himself in his mouth. Tim shuddered and kissed Tony knowing he was close, thrusting in a crazed counter point to Tony. Tim looked down into Tony's face at the sheer excitement and wild desire he wore on his flushed and panting sensuous face. And he came.

Tim bucked and arched in Tony's arms and Tony felt hot wet heat flooding across his stomach. And he came.

The two men tensed and cried out in each others arms as they writhed through the intense orgasm before collapsing sweaty and exhausted into each others arms.

Tim flung himself off Tony and lay on his back spread eagled on the bed, panting.

"Fuck!" Tim found himself laughing at the sheer joy bubbling up inside. Well if that was them _not_ knowing what they were doing he would take that any day of the week.

Tony smiled still panting and rolled over and looked at his team mate, friend and now lover. He looked completely blissed out and his silky hair was stuck down to his fore head and he was flushed a gentle rose color all over his sensitive skin. Tony thought back all those months to when he had seen Tim in a similar state in Abby's bed. And he had thought Tim was such a vanilla sex kind of guy! God bless Abigail. Now he had Tim as his own sweaty bedtime angel. Not that he would ever tell her how good the sex was or he would never hear the end of it.

Tim saw Tony thinking and rolled over to face him "So…are you ok? You're not freaking out or anything?"

Tony smiled "Nope…no panic attacks. In fact I was just thinking how glad I am that I asked you to stay."

Tim smiled and leaning in kissed Tony.

Tony lazily smiled and closed his eyes before Tim pulled away.

"Umm so now I suppose I should go set up a bed on the couch for you."

Tony grinned and made to get up out of the bed and found a pillow suddenly thumped in his direction.

"Oh so you have sex with me then kick me out of your bed to sleep on the couch?" Tim laughed and thumped Tony with the pillow again.

'Hey hey how about we both get cleaned up first before you go around throwing my good linen around." Tony mock protested as he realized that their stomachs were both covered in sticky come.

Tim grinned "Are you asking me to shower with you _DiNozzo?_"

Tony's head was suddenly filled with warm suds and soaping a naked wet Timmy down with his sponge.

"I wasn't….. but I am now!"

Both men looked at each other and then rushed laughing into the bathroom, climbing into the shower and turning on the warm water.

"Umm" Tim wrapped his arms around Tony and ran his hands all over his wet firm body, washing off the evidence of their mutual orgasm from their stomachs.

Tony gleefully sucked a hickey of his own onto Tim's long wet neck, causing Tim to close his eyes and moan hanging onto the shower curtain rail for support as Tony explored Tim's body with his fluttering fingers.

"I could really get to like this…ummmmmm" Tony gasped as Tim slid down him and settled onto his knees taking his limp cock into his mouth and working it into hardness.

"Tim?" Tony moaned in surprise and Tim slipped his mouth off Tony's cock and started working him with his hands.

"Damn Tony. I love the way you taste….you're like…..salty but...addictive…..like pistachios.'

"Pistachios? The nuts?" Tony was attempting to keep track of the conversation as he thrilled at Tim kneeling at his feet.

Tim grinned "Yeah I mean as Abby said have you ever had just one?"

Tony just nodded his agreement as he blissfully leaned up against the shower wall and enjoyed what Tim was doing. Oh yeah.

"Well Timmy you can have as much of me as you can handle"

(

_Finis_

(Well I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know you're reading and for those following all the way through from French Blue. Thank you! Precious)


End file.
